Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by Rollingsushi
Summary: When Ky patrols the streets, he encounters a familiar foe - one whom he has a bitter rivalry with. Determined to get back Fireseal from him, Ky must duel with his ex-comrade. Who comes out victorious?


A/N: I wrote this some time ago for a competition. I love GG but it's so hard to find good fanfics and doujin of Sol and Ky. Urgh. If anyone can recommend some, please tell me. I'd love you guys forever~!

Anyway about this fic, there's some subtext between the two but i doubt it's noticable (unless you squint hard enough.) This is also the first time i write a fight scene, so if it comes across as being...crap, then I'm sorry. I will try better next time.

This fic is intended to have a sequel chapter that will be more about the relationship of the two, and possibly involve some clashing with swords... If you know what i mean.

* * *

**Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right**

The man noticed, during his patrol, that the air was unbearably cold. When the freezing winds blew across his face, his whole body would shiver uncontrollably as if the icy molecules in the air exploded upon contact with his skin. His heavy garments weren't enough to keep him warm from the extreme weather conditions though they offered some protection from the unyielding winds. He looked up wearily and made an effort to analyze the sky, searching for signs of the weather becoming more favourable. To his dismay, however, the sun was barely visible amongst the grey sky and thick clouds continued to roll past, indicating that a storm was brewing.

"Wonderful…" Ky sighed, allowing his gaze to drop down to the dusty roads in front of him. He had always held contempt over gloomy weather because it was a sign that God was upset and, in turn, it would make him upset. When it rained, it meant that God was weeping, and when the sound of thunder roared through the clouds, it meant that God was pissed.

Ky Kiske was a faithful Christian. He devoted his services towards God in hopes of making Him happy, and to make the world a brighter place for all of His children to live in. The tragic wars had left incurable scars on the planet and served as a reminder of mankind's sin and the abominations it unleashed upon the world – the Gears. Ky believed it was his sole duty to purge out this evil. He believed that if he could accomplish his task, that is, to eradicate the Gears, then perhaps God would forgive mankind for defiling his world.

The officer made his way through the narrow road leading to the busier part of town. The familiar smell of Chinese cuisine made him wary of the girl named Jam Kuradoberi. Ky had a feeling that she was smitten with him for whatever reason he could not contemplate. It was unfortunate for her however as he held no interest to such affairs. Romance? Love? They were simply words to him and nothing more. Perhaps he was just too focused on his job or maybe he wanted to keep his chastity, but he still knew those emotions lay dormant in his heart. He was, afterall, human.

After making a few detours (he didn't want to encounter Jam), he decided to rest his feet. Ky had been patrolling nonstop for a couple of hours and the chilly winds had caused his legs to ache. He took a seat on an unused wooden box and cautiously placed his most prized possession, Thunderseal, besides him. With the tip of his fingers, he touched the hilt of the long sword out of habit and noticed the tiny sparks of electricity dancing on the surface of the blade. It was a magnificent blade, and it would be even more of a glorious sight if Fireseal were accompanying it right now.

Ky bit his lips and tightened his grip on the hilt. He bitterly reminisced the last time he laid eyes on it. The last he saw Fireseal was...some time ago. In Sol's hand. He could still remember the look of unrelenting determination the other's eyes possessed as he took the blade from its sacred alter. To this day, Ky still didn't know what his intentions were. After years of working with Sol, he thought the man had finally warmed to the Order but after witnessing such a heinous crime, he didn't know what to think of the man anymore. If only Sol hadn't stolen it. If only he hadn't thrown away the trust that Ky placed in him. He had the slightest hope that the two of them could make up and work together like the partners they could've been but Sol's ideals were far too different from his. Would God be able to forgive him for stealing Fireseal? Heck, could Ky forgive him for it? Perhaps he was already beyond redemption…

The air around him continued to worsen. Small droplets of rainwater had begun to fall from the sky, already beginning to seep into Ky's uniform. His break was over and he had to hand over his report to the station. The officer got back on his feet, dragging Thunderseal along with him. After back-tracking his way through a narrow alleyway, he picked up the aroma of fried rice and dumplings again which meant that Jam's restaurant was nearby. He considered greeting her before he headed back because it was only courteous to do so as they were acquaintances but before he had a chance to consider it, he abruptly started choking. He detected a foul stench of tobacco in the air. He disliked having to breathe in such toxic air – it wasn't good for you; it just gave you cancer. Ky hastily made his way out the alleyway so that he could free himself from the nauseating smoke but a warm sensation suddenly enveloped the man, compelling him to stop dead in his tracks. The puzzled officer looked around frantically. His heart pounded. The artificial heat could only mean one thing.

Ky spotted him – the man who always looked at him with eyes of indifference, treating him as if his presence could be overlooked and swept aside. Stationed on top of a stone pillar, his piercing gaze was directed at Ky but of course it wouldn't be without his trademark smirk.

"Sol Badguy," Ky uttered with slight contempt hidden in his breath. His eye involuntarily twitched at the sight of his bitter rival. He almost felt ridiculed as the other looked down upon him, his smile mockingly directed at Ky. His eyes, though overshadowed by his headband, glowed a rusty red colour, almost as if it stole the Earth's sunset. The pulsating blood-red colour of his clothes made Ky feel warm inside because of its contrast with the gloomy atmosphere. Sol's hair, unbelievably long and tied back in a pony tail, swayed to the rhythm of the wind, going wherever the wind guided it. Ky's eyes followed the trail of brown, and then he saw it. Fireseal. In Sol's hand.

"So you've decided to show yourself." Ky's brow furrowed. "Are you here to cause trouble again? Because I won't allow it. As long as I'm here, I won't let you do as you please."

Sol merely scoffed at Ky's weak threat. He managed to speak with his cigarette balanced limply on his bottom lip. "What? Not even a friendly 'hello'? And here I thought we were comrades."

"Comrades?" Ky shook his head disapprovingly, eyes closed. "Maybe before, but I cannot consider you a comrade now, now that you have committed all those crimes." Back in the Order days, Sol's primary targets were Gears who had completely lost their humanity. As disobedient as he was, Sol still carried out the Order's true purpose and for that Ky commended him. But now that he was an alleged bounty hunter, his targets consisted of stray Gears and humans.

Humans.

The very same humans Ky was meant to protect. He didn't want to admit it but it pained him to see how low Sol had fallen. He thought the man had at least some dignity and justice behind his actions, but to attack humans for his own selfish reasons? Absolutely despicable. However, Ky still believed he could save the man from God's judgment. Something inside his heart told him that there was a reason for Sol's unlawful actions. There was a reason for everything. Perhaps he was just being naïve but he wanted to pull Sol away from the darkness. He wanted to help him.

"Sol, I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Either you stop being a nuisance to society and quit your…atrocious occupation, or return Fireseal to me. I am willing to forgive you if you do even just one of these things. If you don't, I will continue to hunt you down."

Sol simply chuckled as if he was watching a stand-up comedy show. "Yeah, I'd really love to see you try." He spat out the cigarette and crushed it with his foot. Steadily, he held Fireseal in front of him, aiming the tip of the blunt blade towards Ky in a taunting manner. "So if I give this back, you'll forgive me?"

"…Yes. Most likely."

"Well then, come and get it, kid." Sol leapt off the pillar and made a run for it. Without so much as blinking, Ky gave chase. He made absolutely sure that Sol was not out of his sight for this may be his one and only chance to confront the man and take back Fireseal. The bounty hunter leapt across the roofs effortlessly whilst Ky, keeping a close eye on the red garments alone, sped his way through the streets, wary of his surroundings so as to not bump into anything and lose sight of his rival. The warm aura dissipated, leaving his face bare to witness the stinging pain of the winds lashing at his face as he ran.

"I won't allow you to get away this time." He decided to intercept Sol at the next intersection, hopefully one with no wandering bystanders. Ky expertly weaved his way through the strings of crowds, making sharp turns whenever Sol decided to change direction. At last, when he believed it was safe enough, Ky raised his blade and took aim.

"Stun Edge!" His blade surged with electricity and he directed the projectile at his rival. Sol had anticipated it, however, and dodged the spark of energy without breaking a sweat. A suspicious smile crossed the man's face as he leapt down to ground level and made a dash towards Ky. The officer panicked at this sudden action but quickly regained composure and took his fighting stance.

"Gun Flame!" Sol smashed Fireseal into the ground, causing it to explode into flames which ruptured along the ground like volcanic geysers. Ky dodged it gracefully with a Greed Sever and then preceded to swing his blade at his opponent. Sol took a step back, believing that he had avoided the blow but the residual electricity emitting from Thunderseal caught onto his clothes. He was distracted and Ky saw this as a chance to attack.

"I have you now! Vapor Thrust!" Ky charged his blade and drove it into the air, propelling himself along with it. He felt a heavy impact as his attack connected and hoped it was fatal. Ky landed, expecting to see the other man hurt but he was still on his feet and his body remained unharmed. A cocky grin stretched across his face.

"You're still the same old weak little boy I knew back then. What were you doing during the time I left you? Not training hard enough obviously."

"B-be silent! You have no right to talk to me that way!" Ky hated being the weaker one but he knew Sol was stronger what with more experience at hand and a bulkier build. Not to mention his ego was hardy.

Ky remembered during their Order days that he would sometimes admire the rude man from afar. He had always been envious of Sol's powerful presence. Often he would find himself overwhelmed by the other when they were in the same room and then he would sometimes doubt his own abilities which he felt were inferior to Sol's. Ky had always believed that Sol would've been a better leader than him… if it weren't for his laziness.

"Doesn't look like you're gonna get this baby back, eh kiddo?" Sol held Fireseal out, making sure Ky got a good yearning glimpse of it before he launch himself towards the dazed officer. Ky felt a hard smack on the head before his legs gave way and he toppled over. His hands were dipped into a small puddle, cold and murky from the drizzle of rain. His pants, once snowy-white, was now dirtied with soot and mud.

Sol leered at Ky's vulnerable body. He felt his eyes wander around the poor sod's powerless figure, amused by his dazed expression. There was a hint of blood trickling down Ky's forehead but it soon disappeared along with the drizzle of water that ran down his face. Sol couldn't keep his eyes off Ky. It was a habit he had developed during the Order days where he had to watch over the boy. Sol unconsciously studied him like a scientist would and from it he would find out some of the most pointless things about the boy. Like how he would always nip the edge of the tea cup before he drank, or how he'd always hide his face underneath that blonde hair of his whenever he felt nervous or anxious. Like he was now.

"Get up, kid. I don't remember you ever being this weak. What happened to that fighting spirit of yours? What happened to that _murderous_ look in your eyes whenever we fight?"

"What?" Ky retorted. "Never in my life have I wanted to murder or kill anyone! Despite me hating your very soul, I've never fought you with the intention of putting you to …eternal sleep."

"Beautiful words there. 'Eternal sleep'? They're like lyrics to a song I'll never listen to. You're such a saint, kid."

Ky could feel his eye twitch. "Stop calling me that! I have a name and it's Ky!" He scrambled up, dragging Thunderseal along with him. Fatigue took hold of his body. He could no longer feel his legs and it didn't help that the rain now poured from the sky like frozen needles. Sol however remained unconcerned and unaffected by the horrendous cold. That was another thing Ky envied about him; Sol's ability to generate heat.

"What's the matter? Too cold? Want my jacket?" Sol laughed teasingly when he knew that all he wore himself was a tight black shirt and an armless jacket that barely covered his chest. He was purposely aggravating Ky, but for exactly what reason? Regardless, it irked the officer and he readied his blade for another attack.

"Do not make any more jokes with me. Stun Dipper!" Ky slid across the ground and swung his blade with full-force. Sol had already jumped out of the way and prepared his attack but before he could proceed, Ky summoned a wave of Stun Edges. When he was sure his rival was busy with dodging his projectiles, he charged his blade. "Sacred Edge!" The enormous energy took form as an arrow head and shot straight towards Sol. Sparks of electricity crackled behind its trail until it impacted.

Ky inched his way closer towards the inert body in order to see if his attack connected. Sol was still standing but his body was hunched over like he was about to heave. A worried expression crossed Ky's face but when he saw Sol's crooked smirk stretch across his face, his heart sank.

"Dragon Install!" The bounty hunter threw back his head and roared. Sparks of flame showered upon the man and completely evaporated the rain water around him. In an instance, his body was enveloped by a golden aura and he stood with renewed determination. Before Ky even had a chance to contemplate his next move, Sol rushed towards him with incredible speed and performed a Gun Flame. Ky's reflexes allowed him to pivot away from it but he soon realizes that the attack was but a mere feint.

"Tyrant Rave!" It was the last thing Ky heard before he crashed into a mountain of rubble. He blacked out momentarily before he was revived by a ringing sound in his ears. He tried to open his eyes but found that he could not. His whole body was completely devoid of strength and went limp. He needed time to recover but time was not what he had. If he continued to lie where he was, Sol would be gone and so would his chance of reclaiming Fireseal.

Ky heard footsteps approach him as he struggled to sit up. "I knew it. You don't have it in you to beat me. You always lose." Sol stabbed Fireseal into the ground before taking out a lighter and cigarette. It was a wonder how the man could still smoke when the rain was falling relentlessly. The immobilized man choked on the rancid stench of cancer. He couldn't see it but he suspected Sol was purposely blowing the smoke at his face. "Say if I do give this baby back, would you be able to keep it from other thieves?"

"Ngh…" Ky almost wanted to curse.

"Yeah, thought so." Sol flicked open his lighter and closed it again numerous times before he clenched it tightly in his fist. He reached for Ky's hand, which had instantly balled into a fist and pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"What, afraid my 'sin' is contagious or something?" Sol grabbed his hand and pried it open. He then placed the lighter firmly in the officer's hand, allowing him to wrap his fingers around the unfamiliar object. "Use it to keep yourself warm, eh." Sol flicked at Ky's forehead in a manner of familiarity and then stepped away. "Well then, I'm off. See ya, kid." The sound of metal clinking and footsteps moving away indicated that Ky had failed.

Failed. Again.

He forced his eyes open and pushed himself up. His head throbbed; the pain was comparable to that of an evening migraine after a day of babysitting dozens of orphans. His consciousness wavered, as did his purpose. Looking up, he could see the back of Sol. His shoulders were slumped but they still gave off the feeling of superiority. Fireseal was in his left hand and moved with the rhythm of Sol's steps. It was mocking Ky; challenging him, and perhaps encouraging him. Ky unclasped his hand and stared at the silver object sitting on his palm. He was about to throw it at Sol when thunder started to howl through the skies. Ky looked up wearily.

"Lord, what should I do?" Lightning struck again. It could've been his imagination but Ky could've sworn the lightning was pointing at Sol. Was this a sign? Ky clenched his fist and dropped the lighter into his pocket before standing up. Dusting himself off, he picked up Thunderseal and raised the blade before his eyes. Sparks of electricity danced violently along the rim of the sword. "I understand. My lord is angry and he will not tolerate injustice in this world." He pointed the tip of the blade towards the red orb furthering away from him. "Only I am able to perform God's will." As if they were possessed, his legs moved on their own and soon he found himself running towards his sworn rival.

"Sol!" The man turned around, surprised to hear Ky's voice, and even more surprised by his sudden lunge at him.

"Ride the Lightning!" A magnanimous surge of energy, enhanced by the lightning supplemented from the heavens, circled around Ky as he rammed himself against Sol. The impact was so powerful that the both of them fell, landing in a puddle of dirty rain.

"Damn kid," Sol groaned under the weight of Ky, flinching at the pain inflicted by his attack. "Didn't expect that."

Ky blinked twice, still trying to regain focus. He was exhausted and wanted to drop dead on the enticingly warm bed beneath him…except it wasn't a bed. Startled, he pulled himself up and stepped away from Sol's writhing body, evaluating the success of his attack.

He couldn't believe it. He had won.

"This is what you get for being arrogant, Sol." He brushed himself off, keeping a close eye on the unmoved man. "Hopefully now you will understand that the world does not revolve around you and that even you can be defeated by a mere 'kid'."

"Hmph, you just got lucky today, s'all."

Ignoring his comment, Ky crouched down besides Sol. He looked at the man who had lost – his own eyes trailed from Sol's dazed eyes to the stick that was still balanced on his bottom lip. Using his fingers, he yanked it out of his mouth and then crushed the wet cigarette in his hand. "Smoking is bad for you."

Sol sneered. "I've been smoking for a long time, kid. I ain't stopping now."

Ky looked around him and found what he wanted. Fireseal. He reached for the blade that, for once, was not in the hands of a traitor. "I'll be taking this now."

"That ain't right. Now _you're_ stealing from me."

The officer sighed, a little irritated. "You stole it from the Order in the first place. I am simply reclaiming it."

"Pff. That's just a fancy way of saying 'stealing'." Ky chose to ignore his dumb comment again and stood up. With Fireseal safely in his hand, he felt giddy. He felt accomplished. The weapon was radiating with warmth and flickered with dancing flames, similar to how Thunderseal would spark with electricity. He was about to turn away when he heard a distracting grunt from Sol.

"You forgive me now?" Sol's eyes glowed red. It felt as if his soul would burn if he looked at the man any longer than he was.

"If you behave from now on, then yes." The officer paused, swallowing. "I do hope… that God will forgive you for your sins." Ky was taken aback when the other started laughing abruptly; his laughter stifled by the drumming of rain. "Why are you…?"

"Kid. Your so-called 'God' will never forgive me for the shit I've done."

"My name is not 'kid', and God will eventually forgive anyone regardless of their sins as long as they are willing to redeem themselves for their actions."

Sol snorted. "Man, I wish I was naïve like you."

"Tsk." Ky didn't want to listen to the further insults of the other man. He got what he needed so remaining there was pointless. He started walking away; a holy weapon in each hand.

"Hey."

Ky continued walking away.

"Commander Kiske." Ky rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Sol.

"Is it that hard to say my first name? And what is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to say…I'll 'reclaim' Fireseal someday, y'know. When you least expect it. I'll be standing on your fancy porch whilst you drink your fancy tea in your fancy tea cups, and I'll be demanding it from you. Nah, I reckon you'll just give it back to me." Sol paused for a brief moment to let Ky scoff. "I'm pretty good at persuasion, y'know?"

"…Is that all?"

"Yup."

Without another word Ky left the man lying on his back. He gave his words no heed because, well frankly, they were just the ramblings of a man who was still delirious from shock. And it was simply impossible anyway. Sol didn't know where he lived, and he'd be keeping Fireseal locked up in a safe place before anyone even had a chance to steal it again.

Ky left the scene, aware that the tingling sensation of warmth was leaving his body as he walked away from Sol.


End file.
